1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for flat cable termination. More particularly, the present invention relates to a so-called three-row connector having contact elements which are arranged with distances from each other which differ from the distances with which the wires of a flat cable are arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a multi-row connector. More particularly, however, the present invention relates to a three-row connector of the insulation displacement type. Connectors of the latter type are, for instance, described in German Industrial Standard DIN 41652.
A connector having three rows of contact elements is already known, and it is further known to assign to each of said rows of contact elements a corresponding row of termination means having insulation displacement contacts. Accordingly, in each one of the three rows of contact elements a pitch or distance t.sub.2 (of 2.80 mm) is maintained on the plug-in side of the connector, while at the termination side of the connector the pitch or distance between the insulation displacement contacts is 3.times.t.sub.1 (of 3.81 mm), with t.sub.1 being the so-called cable pitch, i.e. the distance between the wires provided in the flat cable. In each row of insulation displacement contacts every third wire of the flat cable is terminated. The distance (pitch) t.sub.1 is referred to by the reference numeral 64 in FIG. 6.
The distance t.sub.2 (of 2.80 mm) on the plug-in side of the connector allows only a one-legged female contact element. In fact, a closed female contact sleeve (in the form of a tulip) would require twice the amount of material, i.e. 2.times.t.sub.2. In addition, the use of three rows of insulation displacement contacts on each comb formed by the contact elements wastes space between the contact elements.
According to another known connector design female contact elements having two legs are used. For this purpose each of the three rows of contact elements is comprised of two contact combs. As a consequence, the distance (pitch) of the male contact elements (or the distance of the contact elements) is 2.times.t.sub.2 per comb and allows for the required material to provide the tulip shape. However, this arrangement requires 6 contact combs.
It would be desirable to provide a connector, in particular, a connector for the flat cable termination, for which the problem of adaptation between the distance of the contact elements and the different distance between the wires of the cable is solved in a simple manner. It would also be desirable to provide a connector which fulfills on its plug-in side the requirements of the German Industrial Standard DIN 41652. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a connector that can be manufactured at low cost and with a minimum amount of material, and uses a small number of low cost standard components.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a connector which does not require the presence of otherwise unused space when providing the insulation displacement termination means, and to avoid waste material caused by the stamping operation of the contact elements.
Finally, it would be particularly desirable to provide the contact elements with female contact means having at least two independently effective springy (resilient) legs. Generally, the female contact elements (or sockets) require more material than the male contact means (pins).